fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Ereshkigal
|image = Portrait_Servant_196_1.png|Stage 1 Portrait_Servant_196_2.png|Stage 2 Portrait_Servant_196_3.png|Stage 3 Portrait_Servant_196_4.png|Stage 4 EreshkigalAF.png|April Fool Eresh1.png|Sprite 1 Eresh2.png|Sprite 2 Eresh3.png|Sprite 3 |jname = エレシュキガル |voicea = Ueda Kana |illus = Morii Shizuki |class = Lancer |atk = 1,598/10,343 |hp = 2,356/16,065 |gatk = 11,322 |ghp = 17,600 |stars = 5 |cost = 16 |cc = qqabb |mlevel = 90 |id = 196 |attribute = Earth |qhits = 4 |ahits = 6 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 4 |deathrate = 28% |starabsorption = 90 |stargeneration = 11.8% |npchargeatk = 0.54% |npchargedef = 4% |growthc = Semi-S |traits = Divine, Female, Humanoid, King, Pseudo-Servant, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = f |alignment = Chaotic・Evil }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 12.5%. |img2 = territory creation |name2 = Territory Creation |rank2 = A+ |effect2 = Increases own Arts performance by 11%. |img3 = goddess essence |name3 = Goddess' Essence |rank3 = B |effect3 = Increases own damage by 225. Increases own debuff resistance by 22.5%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A= Increases the attack of allies with Blessing of Kur status by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases own Buster performance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Buster + |c1 = 10% |c2 = 20% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 40% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |31 = |5}} |32 = |33 = |41 = |12}} |42 = |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |51 = |5}} |52 = |61 = |12}} |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance and NP damage by 10% while she is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia * is a Pseudo-Servant summoned into the body of Tohsaka Rin. *She has the highest HP values out of all Lancers. *She has the 4th highest HP values out of all Servants. *During her NP animation, there's a rare chance for "The Old Man of the Mountain" and/or Medjed to appear due their connection to the Realm of the Dead. Images Saint Graphs= Portrait_Servant_196_1.png|Stage 1 Portrait_Servant_196_2.png|Stage 2 Portrait_Servant_196_3.png|Stage 3 Portrait_Servant_196_4.png|Stage 4 EreshkigalAF.png|April Fool IshtarAF.png|Ishtar's April Fool Art |-| Icons= Icon_Servant_196.png|Stage 1 EreshkigalStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 EreshkigalStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 EreshkigalFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S196 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S196 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S196 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Eresh1.png|Stage 1 Eresh2.png|Stage 2 Eresh3.png|Stage 3 S196 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S196 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S196 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo196.png|NP Logo Eresh1nowep.png|Stage 1 (No Weapon) Eresh2nowep.png|Stage 2 (No Weapon) Eresh3nowep.png|Stage 3 (No Weapon) Ereshbuster1.png|Buster Attack 1 Ereshskill1.png|Skill Pose 1 Eresh_weapon1.png|Blazing soul of Meslamtaea & Spear cage Eresh_weapon2.png|Blazing soul of Meslamtaea Stage 3 model |-| Expression Sheets= Ereshkigal Stage1 Sheet.png|Stage 1 Ereshkigal Stage2 Sheet.png|Stage 2 Ereshkigal Stage3 Sheet.png|Stage 3 Halal_eresh.png|Hood (Christmas 2017 Story Only) |-| Craft Essences= Portrait CE 0758.png|Sweet Home of Kur (Valentine CE) CE829.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit CE881.png|We Can't Summon! CE944.png|Bitter Sweet CE1048.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Ereshkigal |-| Others= EreshkigalIllust.png|Illustration by Morii Shizuki EreshkigalIllust02.jpg|Illustration by Morii Shizuki BitterSweet_Illust.png|Illustration by Kouzuki Kei for F/GO Babylonia Anime Campaign Screenshot_2018-01-27-18-01-59.png|Game screenshot of Medjed appearance Screenshot_2018-01-28-09-51-41.png|Game screenshot of "The Old Man of the Mountain" appearance IMG_20171215_205217.jpg|Game screenshot of Medjed and "The Old Man of the Mountain" appearance Category:Babylonian Servants Category:Divine Category:King Category:Pseudo-Servants Category:Babylonia